


Nur mit dir

by quiekemaus



Category: Helene Fischer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Die große Arena-Tournee von Helene Fischer ist beendet und eine eigenartige Stimmung überkommt sie und ihren Tänzer Thomas.





	Nur mit dir

**Author's Note:**

> Die realen Personen gehören sich selbst und selbstverständlich hat sich vermutlich nichts so abgespielt, wie es hier meiner Fantasie entsprungen ist.
> 
> Vor einigen Tagen hoppelte so ein nerviges Plot-Bunny an mir vorbei und hat mich gezwungen, diesen Oneshot in Worte zu fassen. Warum ausgerechnet Helene Fischer meine Gedanken bevölkert hat, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem. Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.

„Na, Chefin! Bereit für den letzten Flug?“  
Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht trat Thomas auf die kleine blonde Frau zu, für die er inzwischen seit mehr als einem Jahr arbeitete, und die er mit jedem Tag, an dem sie gemeinsam im Probenraum oder auf zahlreichen großen Konzertbühnen gestanden hatte, ein wenig mehr bewunderte.

Als er sich seinerzeit auf die Stelle als Akrobat und Tänzer führ ihre große Bühnenshow beworben hatte, war es nicht der deutsche Megastar Helene Fischer gewesen, die ihn an der Aufgabe reizte, sondern einzig der Wunsch, sein Können einem breiteren Publikum zu präsentieren. Dass er dabei auch noch Geld verdienen und zumindest für die nächsten Monate nicht auf der Straße stehen würde, war ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt.  
Schon bald hatte er zugeben müssen, dass Helene, wie sie sich ihrem Team am ersten Tag völlig unkompliziert vorstellte, frei von jeglichen Starallüren war, gleichzeitig aber vor Ehrgeiz nur so sprühte. Die Herausforderungen, die sie sich mit den akrobatischen Elementen ihrer Arena-Tournee selbst gesetzt hatte, nahm sie voller Demut an und biss sich - mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit und alle Schmerzen ignorierend - durch die anstrengenden Proben.  
Thomas musste an ihre ersten Versuche im Probenraum denken, den gemeinsamen Auftritt zu trainieren, der sie weit nach oben führte und sie mehrere Meter über den Bühnenboden schweben ließ. Sofort war von Seiten der blonden Frau ein scheinbar grenzenloses Vertrauen in ihn zu spüren gewesen, und sie ließ sich ganz darauf ein, sich in seine Arme fallen und ohne weitere Sicherung festhalten zu lassen.  
Unzählige Male waren sie seitdem zusammen durch die Luft geschwebt und an diesem Tag stand im holländischen Arnheim das endgültig letzte Konzert ihrer Arena-Tournee an.

Als Helene ihn zur Begrüßung umarmte, spürte Thomas, wie sich Melancholie in ihm ausbreitete, der er jedoch in diesem Moment keinen Raum geben wollte. Dass die Sängerin nun auf seine Frage antwortete, half ihm dabei, in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden.  
„Klar, mit dir immer. Du weißt doch: Nur mit dir will ich die Welt von oben seh’n.“  
Die letzten Worte sang die Blonde und spielte damit auf das Lied an, zu dem sie auch heute wieder über die Bühne schweben würden.  
„Ab morgen musst du das aber alleine.“, stellte der Akrobat grinsend klar, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Unglaublich, dass es in wenigen Stunden endgültig vorüber ist.“  
„Ja, wenn ich nur daran denke, fange ich schon an zu heulen.“  
Ein zweites Mal zog Thomas Helene in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
„Hey, nicht traurig sein. Alles geht irgendwann mal zu Ende. Denk lieber an die vielen unglaublichen Momente des vergangenen Jahres.“  
„Hast ja recht, Tom. Na los, aufwärmen. Sonst wird das heute nichts.“

Keine zwei Stunden später hielt Thomas die Sängerin zum letzten Mal auf der Bühne sicher im Arm, während sie sich mehrere Meter über dem Boden befanden und Helene ihren ersten Song des Abends sang. Noch einmal sog er das Gefühl in sich auf, ihren vom Gesang vibrierenden Brustkorb an seinem Körper zu spüren, und er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Moment für immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten würde.

_Nur mit dir_   
_Möcht‘ ich die Welt von oben sehen_   
_Nur mit dir_   
_Möcht‘ ich auf allen Gipfeln stehen_   
_Alles würde ich mit dir riskieren_   
_Zusammen kann uns beiden nichts passieren_   
_Für alle Zeit bist du ein Teil von mir_   
_Liebe ist unendlich_   
_Nur mit dir_

Zum Abschluss sang Helene erneut das Lied, das sie mit zahlreichen schönen Erinnerungen verband. Es war etwas besonderes zu sehen, wie das Publikum dem finalen Song des Abends bedächtig lauschte, den die Sängerin diesmal noch als Zugabe beim endgültig letzten Konzert ihrer großen Arena-Tournee in einer ruhigen Akustik-Version zum besten gab.  
Dass Helene kurz zuvor noch einige Worte an ihr Team gerichtet hatte und das Lied nun vor allem für sie sang, machte er ihnen allen nicht leichter, von der intensiven Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, Abschied zu nehmen. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass neben Helene auch die Männer und Frauen, die allesamt mit ihr gemeinsam auf der Bühne standen und sich gegenseitig in den Armen hielten, mehr als nur eine Träne vergossen.

Weit nach Mitternacht saßen sie immer noch beisammen. In dem kleinen Hotel, das für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts komplett für sie angemietet worden war, hatten sie schnell eine gemütliche Ecke gefunden, wo sie gemeinsam auf die erfolgreiche Tournee anstießen, die vergangenen Monate Revue passieren ließen und Pläne für die Zukunft schmiedeten. Niemand konnte sagen, ob sie jemals alle zusammen wieder auf der Bühne stehen würden. Der ein oder andere hatte bereits eine Anschlussproduktion gefunden und es warteten neue Aufgaben, von denen sie sich gegenseitig berichteten.

Nach und nach verschwanden schließlich doch die meisten in ihre Zimmer, bis schließlich nur noch Helene und Thomas übrig blieben.  
„Schon halb vier.“, stellte die Sängerin überrascht fest und nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees, den sie sich Stunden zuvor bestellt hatte, und der inzwischen längst kalt war. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Das ist wohl ein Zeichen, oder?.“, amüsierte sich Thomas, lehnte sich aber noch einmal in das gemütliche Sofa zurück. Interessiert betrachtete er die blonde Frau, die kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, und ungeschminkt, wie sie nun da saß, kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bühnenstar Helene Fischer hatte, ohne dabei ihre natürliche Attraktivität und Ausstrahlung einzubüßen.  
„Sollte es wohl.“, seufzte Helene und blickte den Akrobaten unverwandt an. „Ich mag aber noch gar nicht, dass dieser Tag endet. Es war eine sehr intensive Zeit, die ich bis zuletzt auskosten will. Aber wenn du ins Bett gehen möchtest, dann mach ruhig. Ich kann auch alleine hier sitzen bleiben.“  
„Nein, in mir ist immer noch so viel Adrenalin, dass ich sowieso nicht schlafen könnte. Möchtest du einen frischen Tee? Dann bestelle ich unten an der Rezeption kurz einen. Der Kellner hier hat wohl schon Feierabend gemacht.“, bot Thomas bereitwillig an, erhielt jedoch ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
„Danke, lieb von dir. Wir haben noch Wasserflaschen auf dem Tisch stehen, das langt.“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie einträchtig und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Helene die Stille unterbrach.  
„Wie geht es bei dir weiter? Erst mal Urlaub?“  
„Mal sehen, vielleicht fahre ich einige Tage zu meinen Eltern und erhole mich dort.“  
„Oder du genießt die Zweisamkeit mit deiner Freundin, bevor ihr euch wieder in neue Arbeit stürzt.“, schlug die Sängerin vor.  
Unsicher druckste Thomas ein wenig herum. „Das glaube ich eher weniger. Klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber wir sind nicht zusammen.“  
„Habt ihr euch getrennt? Sorry, das wusste ich nicht.“, entschuldigte sich die blonde Frau sofort und wirkte dabei ehrlich betroffen.  
„Nein, wir haben uns nicht getrennt. Wie gesagt, es klingt komisch, aber wir sind wirklich nicht zusammen. Wir waren es nie.“  
„Das musst du mir jetzt näher erläutern. Ich komme nicht mehr so ganz mit.“  
Ein weiteres Mal seufzte der Tänzer.  
„Ist kompliziert. Das hat sich irgendwie so ergeben.“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. „Sie hatte damals einen aufdringlichen Ex, der nicht kapieren wollte, dass Schluss ist. Um ihr zu helfen haben ich den Vorschlag gemacht, dass wir vorgeben, ein Paar zu sein. Hat funktioniert, ist aber schließlich zum Selbstläufer geworden. So lange keiner von uns beiden sich neu verliebt hat, war das aber nicht weiter schlimm.“  
„Und jetzt hat sich das bei einem von euch geändert?“, mutmaßte Helene.  
„Kein Kommentar.“

Erneut schwiegen sie einige Minuten. Diesmal war es Thomas, der als erster das Wort ergriff.  
„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Flo? Hochzeit? Baby? Oder seid ihr längst verheiratet und verschweigt es der Öffentlichkeit nur? Schlimm genug, dass er so viel zu tun hat und man ihn immer seltener hier sieht.“  
Auf einmal wirkte die Sängerin sonderbar in sich gekehrt.  
„Du weißt, dass wir uns zu dem Thema immer sehr bedeckt halten.“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Gegenüber, ehe sie ihn forschend ansah.  
„Wie sehr kann ich dir vertrauen, Tom?“  
Perplex über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung der Blonden wusste der Akrobat zunächst nicht, was er antworten wollte, bis er sich doch wieder fing.  
„Gegenfrage: wie hast du es geschafft, dich ohne Netz und doppelten Boden von mir zehn Meter über der Bühne durch die Luft tragen zu lassen, wenn du mir nicht zu hundert Prozent vertrauen kannst?“  
„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich möchte nur nicht hier darüber reden, wo jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen könnte oder die Wände möglicherweise Ohren haben.“, gab Helene etwas unsicher zurück.  
„Du musst mir nichts über euch erzählen, wenn du es nicht willst, Helene.“, stellte Thomas klar, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.  
„Ich möchte es aber. Lass uns in meine Suite gehen, da können wir sicher sein, dass niemand zuhört.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht mit dir in deine...“  
„Klar kannst du. Ob wir nun hier sitzen oder woanders macht keinen großen Unterschied.“  
Der Tänzer wollte ein weiteres Mal protestieren, merkte aber schnell, dass es nichts an Helenes Meinung ändern würde.

„Jetzt mache ich mir doch noch einen Tee. Möchtest du auch einen?“, bot die Sängerin bereitwillig an, sobald sie das überaus geräumige Hotelzimmer betraten. Dass ihr Begleiter mit vor Erstaunen offenem Mund im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war, hatte sie dabei nicht bemerkt und wunderte sich, als sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt.  
„Bisschen größer als mein Zimmer.“, stellte Thomas fest, als ihm Helenes verwunderten Blick auffiel, und musste gleichzeitig grinsen.  
„Aber wirklich nur ein bisschen. Glaub mir, ich würde mich in einem kleinen Zimmer genauso wohl fühlen, vielleicht sogar noch wohler. Hier kommt man sich manchmal richtig verloren vor. Aber erklär das mal einem Künstlermanagement. ‚Helene‘, sagt Uwe dann immer zu mir, ‚Helene, du bist ein Star und in deiner Position muss es eine Suite sein.‘ Du siehst, ich bin machtlos.“  
Das herzerfrischende Lachen, das diesem kurzen Monolog folgte, wirkte auf den Akrobaten ansteckend und ließ die anfänglichen Zweifel, ob es richtig war, seine Chefin auf ihr Zimmer zu begleiten, verschwinden.  
„Was ist jetzt mit einem Tee?“  
„Gerne. Mit einer warmen Tasse in der Hand redet es sich meistens leichter.“

Gemeinsam nahmen sie kurz darauf auf dem geräumigen Sofa Platz, das genügend Raum für sie beide bot. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete Thomas die blonde Frau, die ihre Tasse fest umklammert hielt und damit beschäftigt war, in das Heißgetränk zu pusten, um es abzukühlen. Vorsichtig nippte sie schließlich daran, musste jedoch feststellen, dass die gewünschte Temperatur noch lange nicht erreicht war.  
„Viel zu heiß.“, stellte sie erklärend fest und sah ihrem Gegenüber entschuldigend in die Augen. „Wo waren wir vorhin stehengeblieben?“  
„Bei Florian und dir. Aber du musste nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Es steht mir doch überhaupt nicht zu, dich nach deinem Privatleben zu fragen.“, stellte der Artist sofort klar.  
„Nein, das ist okay. Wirklich. Manchmal muss ich sogar drüber reden, sonst erdrückt es mich irgendwann.“, gab die Sängerin zu.  
„Dabei steht das doch alles ständig in diesen Zeitschriften. Ich lese die nicht nicht, aber ist das nicht furchtbar nervig? Dauernd trennt man sich, heiratet, ist schwanger und das oft sogar alles gleichzeitig. Wie kommt man damit klar?“  
„Es gehört wohl leider zu meinem Job. Vor zehn Jahren, als wir öffentlich bekanntgegeben haben, ein Paar zu sein, konnte keiner erahnen, dass meine Karriere und Bekanntheit noch viel größere Ausmaße annehmen würde, als es damals schon der Fall war. Und auch bei Flo hat sich seither einiges getan. Man gewöhnt sich dran, dass jedes Foto, jeder Auftritt auseinandergenommen wird. Irgendwann liest man es gar nicht mehr, wobei wir schon gegen die schlimmsten Geschichten angehen. Und die Angst, dass jemand die Wahrheit rausfindet, ist sowieso immer da.“  
„Welche Wahrheit meinst du?“, erkundigte sich Thomas interessiert.

Helene nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Getränks, dann ließ sie die Tasse sinken und den Kopf nach hinten fallen, wobei sie die Augen schloss.  
„Wir sind nicht wirklich zusammen. Das waren wir nie.“, gab die blonde Frau schließlich leise zu. „Wir sind nur enge Freunde.“  
Erstaunt riss der Akrobat die Augen auf.  
„Ihr auch? Ich dachte nicht, dass wir gerade das gemeinsam haben.“  
„Anscheinend doch.“  
„Was war bei euch der Grund? Auch ein eifersüchtiger Ex-Freund?“  
„Nein.“, schüttelte die Sängerin den Kopf. Ich stand seit zwei Jahren in der Öffentlichkeit und die Presse fing an, unangenehm in meinem Privatleben herumzuwühlen. Flo war auch schon länger getrennt, was bei ihm mehrfach dazu führte, dass man ihm unterstellte, schwul zu sein. Irgendwie dachten wir damals, wir hätten vielleicht beide mehr Ruhe, wenn wir vorgeben, ein Paar zu sein. Dass das so ausgeschlachtet wird, hat niemand vorher geahnt.“  
„Wieso habt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder getrennt?“  
„Dann wäre der ganze Mist doch von vorne losgegangen, nur noch viel schlimmer. Nein, wir haben beschlossen, es durchzuziehen, bis es nicht mehr funktioniert. Bis sich jemand von uns wirklich verliebt.“  
„Kommt mir bekannt vor.“, gab Thomas zurück und betrachtete die Sängerin eingehend. „Ist es bislang nie passiert?“  
Helene schüttelte den Kopf, nickte gleich darauf und seufzte schließlich, was dem Akrobaten ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
„Was denn nun? Ja, nein oder vielleicht?“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Dabei hätte ich nie gedacht, dass mich der Blitz mal so sehr trifft. Ich hab sogar angefangen, meine eigenen Lieder zu hören und stelle plötzlich fest, wie erschreckend genau die vom letzten Album meine Gefühle beschreiben. So, als hätte ich es bei der Auswahl schon gewusst. Alle sagen, dass man die besten Dinge findet, wenn man sie nicht sucht.“  
Zögerlich ging Helenes Satz in Gesang über.

_„Auf einmal stehst du da und lachst mich an_   
_In meinem Kopf ist eine Achterbahn_   
_Alles um uns wird still, keine Menschen mehr_   
_Und die Lichter strahlen in tausend Farben_

_Sag mal, spürst du das auch? Gefühle außer Plan_   
_In meinem Kopf ist eine Achterbahn_   
_Völlig abgehoben, keine Schwerkraft mehr_   
_Nur noch du und ich und ein Lichtermeer“_

Plötzlich verstummte die Sängerin wieder und versank in ihre Gedanken. Thomas traute sich nicht, das Schweigen zu brechen, ließ sie jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen, bis sie wieder zu reden begann.  
„Ich habe das Lied bei der Tour so oft gesungen, die Hallen in eine riesige Partyhölle verwandelt, und dann war da auf einmal dieser Moment, wo mir bewusst wurde, dass ich genau dieses Gefühl kurz vorher selbst gespürt hatte. Wenn ich nur mehr Mut hätte.“  
„Klingt wirklich verliebt. Aber er weiß nichts davon?“, mutmaßte der Artist.  
„Nein, weiß er nicht. Vor mir selbst kann ist es inzwischen nicht mehr verleugnen und auch Flo als mein engster Vertrauter hat es längst gemerkt.“  
„Und was hältst du davon, es ihm zu sagen?“, schlug Thomas vor. „Oder ist es aussichtslos? Sorry, bin kein guter Beziehungsratgeber.“

Helene sah den attraktiven Mann direkt an.  
„Wenn ich das mal wüsste. Ich dachte, er wäre vergeben. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er es überhaupt mit mir versuchen würde. Mein Lebensumstände sind - freundlich formuliert - etwas kompliziert.“  
„Die Frage kann nur er dir beantworten. Magst du mehr davon erzählen, wie das Gefühl, dieser Blitz war, den du gespürt hast?“  
„Interessiert es dich wirklich?“, fragte Helene sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl leider sehr gut. Ein bisschen blöd, wenn der eigene Anstand einem sagt ‚Nur gucken, nicht anfassen‘.“  
„Du bist halt ein Gentleman. Das Gefühl... du weißt vermutlich anschließend, von wem ich rede. Möchtest du es trotzdem wissen, ohne dass es danach zwischen uns steht?“  
„Sicher. Ich verspreche dir, dass es unser Verhältnis zueinander nicht belasten wird.“, versprach der Artist, was der Sängerin ein trauriges Kopfschütteln entlockte.  
„Versprich bitte nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Thomas. Aber gut. Es ist auf der Bühne passiert. Er hielt mich fest im Arm, unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz und irgendwas hat das in mir ausgelöst. Ich konnte nicht sofort darüber nachdenken, weil ich singen und mich gleichzeitig konzentrieren musste, da wir im nächsten Moment zusammen durch die Luft fliegen sollten.“

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Thomas mit einem Mal nachzudenken begann, da ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte.  
„Was hast du gesungen?“, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme, während er Helenes Blick fest gefangen hielt.  
„Nur mit dir.“, gab die Sängerin fast tonlos zu und wendete ihr Gesicht verlegen ab.  
Hastig stellte der Akrobat seine Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und rückte näher zu der blonden Frau. Etwas zögerlich legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn, um so ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm zu drehen und sie intensiv anzublicken.  
„Bei dem Lied halte ich dich im Arm.“, fasste er seine Gedanken leise in Worte, ohne den Blick von Helene zu lösen.  
„Ja, das ist unser Lied. Jetzt weißt du es. Tut mir leid, Tom. Es ist einfach so passiert.“  
„Bei welchem Konzert?“  
„München. Vorletzter Abend.“, gab Helene flüsternd zu.  
„Wieso haben wir nicht eher darüber geredet? Ich habe es doch auch gemerkt. Dein Blick war so anders. Auf einmal hat es in meinem Bauch gekribbelt und ich wollte dich immer wieder ansehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte es mir eingebildet, aber du gingst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Plötzlich war jede Berührung wie ein Stromstoß mitten ins Herz.“  
„Und dann?“  
Thomas ließ den Kopf sinken. „Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass du in einer Beziehung und noch dazu meine Chefin bist.“

„War bei mir nicht viel besser. Auch du warst vergeben, deswegen habe ich versucht, es zu verdrängen. Aber jetzt ist die Situation auf einmal eine völlig andere.“  
Helenes Augen wurden feucht. „Sorry, ist gerade alles ein bisschen viel.“  
Behutsam wischte der Artist der blonden Frau eine einzelne Träne, die sich gelöst hatte und nun über ihre Wange kullerte, weg und zog sie dann in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Lass es raus. Ich bin da.“  
Ungläubig sah die Sängerin den Mann, der sie sicher in seinen starken Armen hielt, an.  
„Passiert das hier gerade wirklich?“  
„Das wollte ich dich fragen. Ich kann dir doch das Wasser nicht einmal ansatzweise reichen. Du bist ein Megastar. Was willst du mit mir?“, überlegte Thomas laut. Dabei spielte er gedankenverloren mit einer von Helenes Haarsträhnen.  
„Können wir nicht einfach nur Thomas und Helene sein? Vergiss den Rest, das ist nicht wichtig, wenn wir alleine sind.“, schlug die Sängerin mit zittriger Stimme vor. „Vielmehr frage ich mich, ob du dir das alles überhaupt antun willst. Ich kann nicht abschätzen, was passiert, wenn jemand was merkt.“  
„Das kann niemand vorhersagen. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten in dich verliebt habe, Helene. Jetzt kann ich es ja zugeben.“  
„Kannst du das nochmal sagen?“, bat die blonde Frau leise.  
„Was?“, fragte der Akrobat verwirrt.  
„Das mit dem... also, dass du... in mich...“  
„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Helene.“  
„Das... wow...“, stotterte die Sängerin und blickte dem attraktiven Mann in die Augen, während ihre Tränen sich weiter einen Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten.  
Sanft wischte Thomas mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Wange der Sängerin und überbrückte dann den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er seine Lippen zärtlich auf Helenes Mund sinken ließ. Für einen Moment hielten sie beide inne und schienen das ungewohnte Gefühl auskosten zu wollen, ehe Helene den Kuss erwiderte und zu intensivieren begann. Vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrer Zunge an die Lippen des Akrobaten, der diese auch sofort eine Spalt breit öffnete und ihr Einlass gewährte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss, hielten sich jedoch weiterhin fest umschlungen.  
„Wow.“, brachte die Sängerin atemlos hervor und entlockte Thomas damit ein leichtes Schmunzeln.  
„Du wiederholst dich.“, stellte er flüsternd fest. „Aber du hast recht. Das war mehr als wow. Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen.“  
„Solltest du auch. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, so bald wieder damit aufzuhören.“  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verwickelte die Blonde ihren Tänzer erneut in einen Kuss, der sich für beide schon jetzt vertraut anfühlte und in ihnen nach den monatelang unterdrückten Gefühlen ein angenehmes Kribbeln hervorrief.

„Thomas?“, sprach Helene den Artisten vorsichtig an, als sie erneut für einen Augenblick ihre Knutscherei unterbrachen, und hatte sogleich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt. Und ich würde es gerne mit dir versuchen, wenn du das denn möchtest.“  
Obwohl es Thomas bewusst gewesen war, worauf ihr Zusammensein in dieser Nacht hinauslief, überraschten ihn die direkten Worte der blonden Frau doch ein wenig.  
„Mit mir?“, fragte er beinahe ungläubig.  
„Nur mit dir.“, bekräftigte Helene ihre Aussage. „Weißt du doch.“  
„Ja, weiß ich. Und ich möchte es, Helene. Nur mit dir.“


End file.
